Healer in need!
by AudinaSatori
Summary: This is a RP between a friend's character and my own. This will follow their journey as they get tossed into fighting primals and saving the Source.
1. Chapter 1

Central Shroud, it's a peaceful place. Chocobos are bred, hatched and raised into loyal companions here. One would think this forest that breeds life wouldn't be out to kill you. At least, I thought so.

My name is Audina Tanner, daughter of Bertwald and Freya Tanner. My father is a middle aged man that is well known for his leather-working skills. He works with the Guild in Gridania. My mother is one of the clerks there, helping with sales and orders and other boring duties. They wished I would have taken up working with them. My looks are plain - dark hair and light eyes set into pale skin - so any hopes they had of me marrying someone well off were just that, hopes. The master of the leather-working guild had already offered me a clerkical job but that life seemed so mundane and boring. I wanted to be an adventurer like the ones I had read about in stories, like the Warriors of Light that had fought at Carteneau and defended the world against the raging Bahamut! I wanted to do something with my life other than stand at a desk and take orders for handbags.

And so, I enlisted at the Conjurer's Guild. I had a rocky start, my affinity for magicks was low but I kept practicing and spending many nights studying or listening to the young Padjali's teachings. My mother was the first to figure it out. Being a clerk I suppose made her observant of those around her. She was disappointed I wouldn't be working at the guild but was happy I had started to follow my dreams and was doing it in such a way I could not only help myself but others as well. I continued my studying in secret, hoping to only tell my father once I was ready to leave and head out on my own adventure. But, the Twelve were not with me and my father saw me sneaking home one night. He burst into my room, accusing me of sneaking around with one of the new Woodwarders that had began to patrol the area of late. To save my honor and dignity, I told him the truth. How I had been sneaking around for months studying magic because taking orders all day would be an unfulfilling life. That night he threw me out, saying I couldn't have respect for his craft then he had no daughter. Harsh? Probably. Expected? Somewhat. He had always valued his leather-workings more than he had his family, at least that's how it felt in my eyes growing up.

So here I am, a girl of seventeen summers running for my life from - of all things - a Toadstool. While I had eventually excelled in the healing artes of Conjury, the more self defense based magicks I never grasped. Why was this particular Toadstool trying to smash me? I had grown tired on my trip to Bentbranch and had taken a small respite. On it's head. Oh shite. I had somehow managed to use my small staff and knock it's foamy feeling hands off my arms before running in what I had hoped was the direction of Bentbranch Meadows. I hoped that the Woodwarders who guarded the gates would help me, a small woman in distress. However I would never know if they would. I tripped over a tree root and went sailing across the ground, skinning and scratching my hands and cheek until I skidded to a stop. I pushed at the ground only to fall back, a shooting pain spreading from my ankle and going down my foot and up my leg. Perfect. I looked back at the Toadstool quickly closing in and began to recite a Cure spell, hoping I wouldn't meet my end in such an ignoble way.

As the Toadstool hopped closer, I closed my eyes and began reciting faster, bowing my head as I heard it stop in front of me. I screamed, feeling it's squishy hands wrap around my upper arms. This is it, this is how I die. I vaguely heard the crunching of leaves and a loud shout before the Toadstool screamed and released me. I opened my eyes to see the broad back of a young man wielding an axe now standing between me and an armless Toadstool. Someone had come to my rescue! But, he was no Woodwarder. They all had lances or bows, no one wielded an axe. The young man lunged at the Toadstool, swiftly and expertly swinging his huge axe, cleaving the Toadstool in half. it screamed again as it fell in two pieces before withering up into a dried up pile of... whatever it really was. The young man shouldered his axe before turning to me, allowing me to see my rescuer's face. In the dim light from the moon and stars, I could easily tell he was handsome. He was rather tall, at least a head taller than I, with raven hair and were those green eyes? He bore no scars, that I could see at any rate, nor did he carry any sort of clan or family tattoos. He slid his axe into a small holster on his back before walking over to my side, kneeling down and looking at my leg.  
"Are you okay?" His voice was as beautiful as he was. Now that he was up close, I could tell his eyes were a deep green, close to that of the emerald necklace my mother wore under her shirts and dresses. His voice matched his face perfectly, it wasn't too deep but it came out as liquid gold. I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, thanks." He side-eyed me and raised a brow. Yeah, even I could tell I wasn't fine. I was very clearly a greenhorn and had very nearly been killed by something he dashed away in one stroke of his axe.

He stood and I pulled my skirt up a little, trying to get a look at the damage I had done to my ankle. I couldn't quite see in the dim light but could tell it was a bit swollen. I gently pressed the side of my foot, quickly feeling a small twinge of pain shoot up my ankle and leg. I concluded I had healed the worst of it and began looking around for my staff only to have it thrust in front of me.

"You're a healer?" I followed the staff to a gloved hand, up an armored arm to his face. His face was unreadbale at this angle but he had retreived my staff for me. Could I trust this axe wielding stranger alone in the woods at night?

I nodded, "I am, of sorts." I grasped my staff and used it to push myself up to stand and continued, "I have only masted the healing spells but I started my journey a bit abruptly. I had hoped to make it to Bentbranch by nightfall but..." I trailed off. It was obvious that I was new, that I hadn't planned properly for the journey and -

"I could escort you there if you'd like? I'm headed that way myself." His offer made me recoil in surprise. Here was this complete stranger offering to escort me to a village that could be malms away still! I didn't want to inconvenience him more than I had but I knew I wouldn't be able to make it there on my own, especially since I had yet to take the time to fully heal my ankle. Even if I had, would I be able to make it alone?

"I would actually appreciate it if you could help me at least make it to the entrance of Bentbranch. I've already caused you enough trouble saving my life from a demonic mushroom." He chuckled and waved his hand.

"I'm an adventurer. Saving people is my job." He turned and began walking, waving his hand over his shoulder. I hobbled behind him but began having trouble keeping up with his quick strides. He seemed to notice and stopped. When I caught up to him he mumbled an apology and quickly lifted me up, holding me in his arms. I clutched my staff to my chest and stiffened up.

"You didn't fully heal your leg. If you keep walking on it you could do more damage. Plus, I don't think we'll be getting there tonight at your snail's pace and I would rather not spend any more time in these woods at night than I have to." He began walking again once I relaxed.

I began drifting off to the rhythmic sounds of his breathing and his axe and other belongings clinking as he walked the crunching path to our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to rain tapping lightly on the window pane. I rolled over and pulled the blanket up to my chin, cracking an eye open. I spied my partner sleeping on the bed across the room, his broad back to me. It had been a few moons since he had saved my life back in the Central Shroud. After he had carried me to Benbranch, a kind stable hand had let us stay in the spare room he had. He was older and now that his children had families of their own he had plenty of space. The morning after I caught the axe man - Warrior, he had corrected me - and tried to pry any information or tips about adventuring. He stayed with me that whole day, informing me how to properly prepare for an adventure of many types and how to deal with certain common issues I may run in to.

I also learned a bit about him. He was only a couple summers older than I but had been adventuring for much longer. He didn't give me his first name, his surname is Satori. His parents had moved to Limsa Lominsa from some place far away, his father taking up the shadows and his mother the arcane arts of Arcanistry. His mother went missing when he was still young, his father doing his best to care for him. He learned how to sneak around and gather information from his father and had put that knowledge to use when he picked up the axe. His father disappeared when he was about 14 summers. He left Limsa shortly after, having nothing left tying him to the Pirate turn City State. Along his travels he had met many other adventurers in various ways, fighting monsters or sharing a drink at a tavern. He was on his way to Bentbranch because he had heard a Voidsent had been terrorizing the forest to the north.

I had offered to help; I had heard the stories from merchants that had been brought to the infirmary. It was a huge succubus that could swat a Chocobo and cart yalms from where they stood. By the time he was ready to go out and take a look, I had managed to fully heal my ankle and insisted I accompany him. I may have been terrible for hitting things but I was good at healing things that had been hit! He had reluctantly agreed and we set out after he had checked my bag to make sure I had prepared properly this time.

The fight with the succubus was a hard one. She floated well above the ground and was bigger than a Roegadyn besides! She had long nails that she used to slash out at Satori and myself. Satori weaved flawlessly between shielding me as I healed him to flying at her with his axe. His fighting, while brutal, was like an artwork I hadn't realized existed. Growing up in Gridania I had mainly watched lancers and archers fight or practice. it was always a treat when someone with a different vocation traveled through.

In the end, Satori dealt the killing blow to the Voidsent and she dissipated with a piercing shriek. We were both winded and battered but we were alive. I had officially went on my first adventure and been of use! Even though I had been ready to collapse from exhaustion, I couldn't help the excitement that had begun to bubble up in my chest. My legs and arms ached as we made the journey back to Bentbranch to tell the head of the stables the good news. While Satori took a Chocobo to collect his reward in Gridania, I took advantage of the local's hospitality and took a hot bath.

When I finally exited, Satori was back and looked as though he had something weighing on his mind. It was then he asked if I wanted to keep adventuring. I answered that I did, it was something I had wanted to do for a while now. He asked if I had anyone I was going to join so I wouldn't be left alone. I answered that I didn't, that none of my friends in Gridania were interested in this sort of life and I hadn't planned that far in advance. Satori had been quiet for so long that I had gotten up from the small table and was about to climb into bed when he asked if I would like to join him. He had been traveling alone and had a few close calls, that he could use the help and in turn could teach me about the adventuring life.

Of course I had accepted and we had traveled the rest of the Shroud, culling over populated wildlife or the random Voidsent. Eventually our travels had led us to Limsa Lominsa. I had never seen the sea before so being on a big boat in open water had been a frightening experience to say the least. I stayed locked in our cabin trying to ignore the swaying of the boat. Satori had tried to pry me out to look at the view but I had declined every time.

Laying here now, watching his back and listening to his rhythmic breathing combine with the rain, I regretted not joining him. For you see, even though we had only been journeying together for a few moons, I had found myself falling in love with my friend. I quietly sighed, it's not like I could tell him. We didn't know too much about each other's pasts. Just the bare bones I'd say. I got up and headed to the small adjoining bathroom, taking a dip in the tub - So Cold! - before tossing my gear on. Satori was already awake and dressed, ready for our walk around Limsa. His expression was neutral, guarded almost. While coming to Limsa was his idea, I now felt that this wasn't such a good idea.

Talking with people in the Tavern, we learned that people were continuing to go missing and the Yellow Jackets were having a hard time finding leads.

"What do you think could be happening to the people here? They just disappear. They couldn't have all gotten drunk and fallen into the ocean." I mused over my cup. Satori hadn't said much, brooding over his own after one talkative Yellowjacket had left us. He finally shook his head. "Maybe they were kidnapped? At least some. Given the state of the railings, I've no doubt that a fair few have swaggered off the edge in a drunken stupor. But the others... There's no way that could have happened to them all." I nodded, humming in agreement. Kidnapped? That was a logical conclusion but who would kidnap so many people over such a long period of time? I didn't have much knowledge of the island nation outside of what I could find in books or pry from travelers.

Satori downed his drink in one gulp before standing and collecting his axe. I hurriedly finished my own, leaping up and grabbing my staff before following after him.

"Where are we headed now? Did you think of someone that could be doing all this?" I huffed out as I tried to keep pace. Luckily, the rain had passed and it was a bright sunny afternoon. He sighed and slowed his pace a little. "There's a couple beast tribes around here that come to mind. The Qiqirn have kidnapped and ate small children and Lalafel before," I grimaced at the thought of those scary rat people with the beady eyes eating people. I had heard similar stories about ones that lived in in the Shroud, although I had never had the misfortune to cross one before. "There are also Sahagin that stay to the outer edges of the island. Sometimes they come further towards towns but not too often. If they're responsible, I have no idea what they would be doing with the victims."

Sahagin. Fish people, if I remembered. They lived both on land and in the sea easily and were almost exclusively found on this island. I didn't like the idea of dealing with them anymore than I did the Qiqirn. At least there were some Qiqirn that weren't into eating others and simply wanted to trade or do business.

We walked out of the gate and into what was known as Middle La Noscea. Our destination: Summerford Farms.


End file.
